Baby (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 32 Baby (also known as Bebi, Super Baby, and Baby Vegeta) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 1 *Release date: 2006 Released in May 2006 by Bandai, the GT series was added to the original "Soul of Hyper Figuration" set, including both grey (black and white) versions and colored versions of the same figures in the set. Super Baby Vegeta was included in the Part 1 set along with a few others. Super Baby comes with both arms in tight grips and a serious calculated expression across his face, placing great impression on his piercing eyes. Also, the detail on the shading in between his hair strands is also noteworthy. *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 1 *Release date: 2006 Also released in May 2006, the black and white version of the "Soul of Hyper Figuration" release is the same exact figurine but lacking in the color department. Like the colored version, however, it also comes with a base to stand on. There is, however, more impression placed in the form of shadow outlining, which makes the black and white version equally collectible in terms of design. Others included in this set were Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Android 17, Omega Shenron, Trunks, Pan, and Goku. *HG Collection GT Series 2 *Release date: 2006 The HG collection has a wide variety of characters released in numerous sets by Bandai. Super Baby Vegeta Form 2 has made an appearance in HG Collection GT Series Part 2, which was released in 2006. He appears with both hands in an arms-crossed posture and a sinister smile on his face. Also, the piece is designed slightly bulkier than other Super Baby molds. There's a great deal of impression on his hairstyle tilting to one side and his armor having a sharp and sleek look. Much like all HG Collection series figurines, the collectible stands small in size but delivers a great deal of detail. Other pieces included in this volume release are Omega Shenron, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Super Saiyan Goku. *Dragon Ball GT Imagination Series *Release date: 2007 Released in June 2007 was the Imagination Series installment for the first GT wave. This gashapon series features an assortment of characters from "Dragon Ball GT" as highly detailed and imaginative miniature figures as diorama replicas. The lineup includes Baby in his true form battling Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (with golden monkey emanating underneath his aura), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Goku and Pan which latches onto the Trunks and Giru set to make a larger diorama and all seven Shadow Dragons for a total of six possible diorama sets to collect. These are gashapon figures and are individually packaged in plastic Dragon Balls and were randomly packed into boxes of 8. Baby appears as a part of the diorama battling against Super Saiyan 4 Goku, which comes with Baby in his blue-skinned appearance spiraling behind Goku, who turns to face his opponent with a wild roar. Baby carries a deadly energy ball as there's blue waves of spiraling aura underneath Goku, which envelop the warriors and add to impact to the scene. *Dragon Ball GT Chara Puchi Super Saiyan 4 Series *Release date: 2007 The Chara Puchi GT releases by Bandai were a popular addition to previous Dragon Ball Z installments. In 2007, the next mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from GT included Super Baby. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball or another item (such as a space pod). Baby came sitting on a Dragon Ball and with a miniature transparent base. He is seen tightly gripping both hands and a wicked smile on his face. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. *Dragon Ball GT Deformation Series *Release date: 2008 Bandai has also released a Super "Deformation" series in March 2008 in conjunction with the GT series to correspond with the previous Dragon Ball Z releases. The miniature figurines stand at about 5 cm. The Super Baby Vegeta in this set comes with an very unique posture, maintaining both legs spread apart and wearing a sinister snickering smile as he holds out one hand outward, preparing to blast in that direction as his other hand is tightly gripped. Also, his clothing is seen as being torn apart, half of the front portion of his shirt dangling down his chest. The black round base of the figure reads the character's name and allows for the mini figurine to stand on top of it, which in this figurine's case, the base goes by the Japanese naming scheme as "Super Baby I." This series is made up of 11 figures, including Omega Shenron (Super One-Star Dragon), Gogeta, Goku, Nuova Shenron (Four-Star Dragon), Pan, Super Android 17, Super Baby Form 1, Trunks, Uub, Vegeta, and a variant of Gogeta, which was a chaser figure with Metallic Paint. *Maxi Collection Part 2 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Release date: 2010 The HG collection has an expanded re-release of the prior 2006 models for the HG Collection GT Series 2 set. Released on February 9, 2010 is the same set from the prior release with a double likeness for each character to go along with the base color set. Now corresponding with the color set is the transparent models, which allows for two versions of the same set to be collected. Super Baby has made his returning appearance in the Maxi Collection set, remaining the same model as the previous 2006 release but instrumentally having minor alterations in the paint job and getting his own transparent base figure. Other pieces included in this volume release are Omega Shenron, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Super Saiyan Goku. *Maxi Collection Part 2 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Release date: 2010 The HG collection has an expanded re-release of the prior 2006 models for the HG Collection GT Series 2 set. Released on February 9, 2010 is the same set from the prior release with a double likeness for each character to go along with the base color set. Now corresponding with the color set is the transparent models, which allows for two versions of the same set to be collected. Super Baby's transparent figure is one of the most unique of the set as he is the only one to have a blue transparent figurine. The dark exterior maintains a deadly aura for the infectious and parasitic Tuffle. Other pieces included in this volume release are Omega Shenron (black transparent base), Super Saiyan 4 Goku (red transparent base), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta (red transparent base), Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (red transparent base), Super Saiyan 3 Goku (blue transparent base), and Super Saiyan Goku (blue transparent base). DeAgostini Mattel Jakks Pacific *Dragon Ball GT Series 2 Unleashed Fury *Release date: 2004 Released in 2004, Dragon Ball GT Series 2 reveals a very unique line-up including Super Baby Vegeta. The set is titled as "Unleashed Fury" and the packaging portrays an image of the character on its box front. All the figures in this set come with a miniature Chibi Vegeta. Oddly enough, the boxart reads the price of the chibi and commercializes the pertaining release as "$2.99 Value! In Stores Soon." Super Baby stands at approximately 7 inches and is one of the GT series most unique models aside from being one of its absolute rarest. Series 2 of the GT series also includes Meta-Rilldo, Super Saiyan Trunks with Giru, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, and Super Saiyan Goku (child-sized). *Dragon Ball GT Series 5 *Release date: 2004 Released in July, 2004, Dragon Ball GT 2-Pack Series 5 is full of surprises as it unleashes a sought-after line-up including Battle-Damaged Dr. Myuu vs. Baby. Dr. Myuu is completely battle damaged here as the figure portrays his appearance after Baby erupts from hiding inside him and destroys what remains of the mad doctor. This is also a unique sculpt for Myuu not only due to the fact that it's his only basic 5 inch figure but also because it's the only one that offers a battle damaged look to the character. The Baby piece in this set is a depiction of the character as he first appears in his metallic state prior to shredding out of Myuu's back and revealing his identity. This pack has a secret hidden Black Star Dragon Ball and it also comes with a second miniature Baby figurine inside of his chamber prior to being released. Series 5 also includes Vegeta vs. Super Saiyan Trunks, and Super Saiyan 3 child-size Goku vs. Super Baby Vegeta. *Battle For Freedom 2-packs Series 7 *Release date: 2004 Jakks Pacific has released a 2-pack of Super Baby Vegeta along with Uub in its GT series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2004, this specific 2-pack is entitled "Battle For Freedom." Uub is actually in his Majuub appearance here and is modeled to a perfect format with extreme detail and likely one of the best pieces in terms of Uub's joints being superb, allowing for numerous points of articulation. The Super Baby Vegeta model here is very similar to the DBGT Series 2 piece released earlier in the same year. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities, coincidentally making Majuub in this format one of Jakks Pacific's rarest figures along with the Super Baby Vegeta included in the same set. Other 2-packs in this same set are Omega Shenron versus Goku, and Super Android 17 versus Super Saiyan Vegeta. Mexican Manufacturer See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures